


Rose Pink Omega

by KatnissPotter1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D ABO Fic Fest, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnissPotter1/pseuds/KatnissPotter1
Summary: Prompt: Marcel au where Omega Louis is friends with Harry but has a crush on sweet Alpha Marcel
Relationships: Marcel/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: 1D A/B/O Fic Fest





	Rose Pink Omega

Louis yawned softly as he emerged from the bathroom, his fluffy white towel wrapped around his body. He was nice and clean, freshly shaven just about everywhere. He put on some soft music as he began to slather his body in lotion, eventually putting on a pair of fluffy pink socks with lacy pink panties to match. He glanced at the time and went to sit on his bed, firing up his laptop so he could get to work. 

Louis did a wide variety of work online. He took surveys for a bit of extra cash, he offered commissions for cute drawings, he let people pay him to watch him stuff himself with the biggest dildos imaginable, and sometimes he liked to sell some of his old clothing on different websites. So his main job was to be a camboy, but it wasn’t all he did. He was a well-rounded sex worker, thank you very much. 

He had never imagined that he would be in this line of work. He’d always kind of thought about it, but in one of those ‘that would never be me’ sort of ways. He had worked his ass off at plenty of part-time gigs, but when he got into his last year of uni was the last straw. He was drowning in debt for his art degree, and he wanted to eventually obtain a master’s so that he could teach one day. And there was no way he could do that while he was so heavily in debt. 

So he’d decided to browse. There were few places an omega could sell their body in the city where he lived. He didn’t want to offer people sex, he was a big believer in only having sex in a relationship. He had tried to strip, but there were far too many handsy alphas and a lot of the other omegas hated him because he apparently stole their tips. So he’d decided to venture into the world of online sex work, and had found the easiest job in the world in camming. 

He worked for a site called Rose Pink Omega, which suited him just fine. After setting up, he began watching for people to come and view him. At first he just touched himself on camera, letting out little sounds that he didn’t find too terribly embarrassing. 

Then came BigBad25. 

He was Louis’ biggest fan. Every night Louis was on and BigBad25 came on, he got money. A lot of the alphas liked to compete with one another, as though sending the most amount of money proved that their dick was bigger or something. BigBad25 was always the starter of these little feuds, allowing for the other alphas to show off how much they were willing to tip Louis. He did show BigBad25 a lot of attention for it, though, so perhaps that had something to do with it too. But the thing Louis loved the most about him were all the comments he left him. 

He often told Louis what to do, where to touch, what toys to use. But the way he used his words was tantalizing, reading them aloud alone was enough to make him come sometimes. Even when they weren’t hot, they were still very sweet. He made Louis feel like a person again, not just a thing for people to watch. It did get very degrading sometimes. But BigBad25 always reminded him that though he was doing this work, he still deserved to be respected. He often defended him when particularly hateful comments came up. 

But whenever they had private chats, which they’d had a few of by then, he never turned on his camera or his microphone. He just kept typing out his messages, which Louis thought was strange, but how could he complain when it was BigBad25 himself who had suggested that he offer at least four hundred pounds for a private session? 

Louis logged into the website and hummed softly to himself, making sure all the toys he had were laid out as well as plenty of lube and other things. He let himself use a variety of things, and was usually ready when he had a request. 

He copied and pasted his list of prices, checked the time once more, and hit ‘live’ once he was finally ready. 

~

Louis woke up late the next morning. He knew it was late because both his alarm and his roommate were screaming at him. 

“I’m up, Harry, fuck off!” Louis shouted, grumbling as he turned off the alarm and kicked off his covers. 

“Love you too!” Harry called with a laugh, his footsteps heading towards the kitchen. 

Harry was probably Louis’ favorite person on earth, even if he could be annoying as hell in the morning. They’d met when they were in their second year of uni, and after a few parties and classes together they’d decided to share a living space. As they were both omegas, it was a fine arrangement. Harry was a funny lad and he often encouraged Louis to try things he wouldn’t ordinarily, like making sculptures out of pancake batter at 2 am or skipping class to attend a demonstration on deep-sea diving (which was not useful in England). Harry was probably the weirdest person Louis knew and he loved him for it. 

He also knew about what Louis did for a living. It was hard for him not to, as the walls were quite thin. But he never judged Louis for it. In fact, at first he had inquired how to do it, but he hadn’t stuck with it. He always told Louis that he didn’t care what he did, but he was much happier paying for college with his part-time job and tutoring people when he could. 

Louis made quick work of getting himself ready for class. He never tried very hard, mostly just wore leggings and t-shirts. He didn’t want to get anything too messy when he was in the art rooms, so he mostly wore the same stained things to class every day. It was finally starting to warm up so he opted for a light jacket rather than his winter coat. 

“Louis, you’re running late! I’ve got tea for you, but I’m taking it with me if we don’t leave now!” Harry spoke from outside the door. 

“Don’t you dare!” Louis laughed, grabbing his bag and stepping out of his bedroom. He reached to take the cup from Harry as they headed out the door together. They walked to the bus stop every morning and waited together. 

“So was he on last night?” Harry asked, sipping his coffee. Harry of course knew about BigBad25. Harry knew most everything about him at this point. 

“He was.” Louis chuckled. “Wanna go out for lunch today? My treat.” 

“Damn right it’s your treat.” Harry laughed. “I’d love that, though.” 

“Then let’s do it. There’s a new place opening up near the dance studio we could try.” Louis suggested, stepping onto their bus as it arrived. 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry replied, making his way to their usual seats. “Morning, Marcel.”

“Morning Harry. Louis.” Harry’s twin brother, Marcel, met them on the morning and evening rides home almost every day. 

“Hi Marcel.” Louis greeted sweetly as he sat down, causing Harry to elbow him with a roll of his eyes. 

Louis had never kept secret the crush he had on Marcel. He was Harry’s twin, and he loved Harry, so it only made sense for him to love his alpha counterpart. There was just something about Marcel that made him hot under the collar. He was always so cool, so calm. He was still in uni with them, but he was going for a business degree, and he had already had an internship that was actually paying him. He was going to move his way up into the world and there was something about that ambition that Louis liked. 

Not to mention his looks. He and Harry had the same face, of course, but the alpha in Marcel made him more muscular, just the slightest bit taller. He kept his hair gelled back while Harry allowed his curly mop to be free. Harry opted for contacts while Marcel sported some frames that just added to the smart look he had. He was often in a suit for his internship, but during class, casual Marcel, as Louis liked to call him, was often in t-shirts. Sweater vests ruled the cool months for him, which on literally anyone else Louis would have detested. 

Harry did not like the crush Louis had on his brother, but that was okay. Louis didn’t really care what Harry thought about it because to Louis, it was harmless. He never thought that anything would happen with the alpha, and he cared about his best friend too much to upset him by actually dating his brother. But harmless flirting was what Louis was good at, and he would do it even if it annoyed the hell out of Harry. 

“Morning darling.” Marcel chuckled, smiling over at Louis. Louis had no doubt that Marcel also knew about his crush on him. He thought that Marcel was flirting back with him a lot, but Harry was naturally an incredible flirt, and he had no doubt that Marcel had that ability too, so he tried not to put too much stock into the sweet remarks he gave him sometimes. 

“Oh stop. I haven’t eaten and I wanna barf.” Harry grumbled into his coffee, making them both laugh. 

“We’re not even doing anything, little brother.” Marcel teased his twin, making Harry glower at him. He hated being called ‘little brother’ when they were mere minutes apart, but Marcel almost always did it, just to annoy him. 

“Just a little bit of morning flirting, Hazza.” Louis giggled, shifting to rest his head on his shoulder. Marcel let out a little chuckle then. They all three continued to make chit chat as the bus took them where they needed to go. As they reached the studio, Harry stood up and Louis went to follow him out. 

“See you later, Marcel.” He smiled sweetly at the alpha, letting his hand just barely brush over his knee, knowing it would leave just enough of his scent behind for the alpha to enjoy for the rest of his ride. 

“See you, Louis.” Marcel chuckled, a thin smirk on his lips before the doors were shutting behind them. 

“You are the worst best friend.” Harry sighed as he walked on, making Louis have to jog to catch up. Those damn twins and their long legs. 

“Hey! Too far, Styles, that one hurt.” Louis said with a big pout, grabbing Harry’s arm and wrapping his own around it to make him slow down. 

“He’s my brother, Louis.” 

“And it’s harmless, Harry, you know that. He’s a smart guy, he knows that. We both just like teasing you.” Louis told him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry waved a hand at him, shaking his head.”You just wanna suck my dick and don't wanna ruin the friendship so you’re going after the alpha version of me.”

“Precisely, how’d you guess?” Louis teased him, chuckling with his best mate as they headed into their first class. 

~

Louis logged onto Rose Pink Omega that night. Harry was out with some of his friends and he’d asked him not to wait up, so he figured he’d try and make some money while he had the house to himself. 

“Hi everyone.” He said in a sweet voice, grinning into the camera as he watched a few people come on. He greeted them by their screen names.

“I’m offering a couple of new things tonight. Just check my little menu.” Louis giggled softly, reaching a hand up to fluff his own hair . He was dressed in a flowy, pink nightie, with his usual fluffy socks and panties underneath. 

“Hi 8isGreat. It sure is.” He giggled, thanking him for the tip he got after that comment. 

“Anyone got any requests? I’m okay with anything you might wanna see.” He said sweetly, reading through comments and greeting some people. It was right around the time that BigBad25 was supposed to come on. Louis wasn’t worried when he wasn’t on after a few minutes. Things happened.

He giggled and batted his eyes and greeted people as they came on, but no one sent him a request. It was after an hour and still no sign of BigBad25 that Louis got a little worried. He only had a small number of viewers, in the single digits, which was very unusual for him. 

“Would anyone like a private chat? My prices are listed for those.” He smiled, watching the viewer count dwindle further. 

He sighed softly as he reached only three viewers and soon opened up for private chats only. Only one came through, and all he wanted was to watch him jerk off, so he gave that to him after he got his money and soon signed off for the night. 

How strange. He didn’t know the person behind the screen, but he was still worried. Was he alright?

Louis sighed and just put his laptop away, figuring he might as well try to catch up on sleep if no one wanted to chat with him.

~ 

Louis hadn’t seen BigBad25 in over a month. He found himself missing him, sure, but what he missed most was the money. He had always gotten people to tip him more, and without him there to goad on the others, he was finding himself having to sell a lot more of his things to try and even get rent paid. So he’d decided to apply to a few places. He needed money. 

He hadn’t told Harry about the slow month, but he was sure it was becoming evident with the amount of stuff he’d sold. But another thing he hadn’t told Harry about was the fact that he’d applied to the same place where Marcel was having his internship. 

He just wanted to be a receptionist or something, anything that would give him some extra money. He’d forgotten he’d even applied there when he’d gotten the call. 

But it was fine. Just fine. Marcel was just an intern, and he would just be a receptionist. It was unlikely they would even see each other. It was a really big building, after all. 

Louis had scheduled his interview for a day when he and Harry didn’t have class, so he was waiting at the bus stop alone. He had dressed in some really nice clothes, and he’d made sure to look clean and nice. He was almost positive he’d be interviewing with an alpha, and if he wanted the job he needed to use every advantage he had. Omega wiles were just an extra advantage he had, and he’d be damned if he didn’t use them. 

He stepped onto the bus when it arrived, smiling at Marcel as he was in his usual spot. He watched those carefully plucked eyebrows raise. 

“I thought class was cancelled today.” He remarked, shifting to make room for Louis. He sat right next to him. Harry wasn’t with them, it would be silly to leave a perfectly good seat empty. 

“It is. I have a job interview today.” Louis said with a gentle smile. 

“Oh yeah? I’m sure you’re gonna get it.” Marcel smiled over at Louis. He sounded so sure, and it only boosted Louis’ confidence even more. 

“Maybe you could put in a good word for me?” Louis’ smile went faux-shy, and he watched realization dawn over Marcel’s face. The alpha actually tilted his head back and laughed. It was such a Harry move that it made Louis grin. 

“Oh, there’s no need for that.” Marcel chuckled, shifting closer to him. “I’m not sure who’s going to be giving you the interview, so here’s some advice for all of them.” 

“I’m listening.” Louis leaned in slightly closer himself, his heart pounding in his chest. He heard Marcel’s voice, but it was so hard to concentrate on when his face was just right there. His beautiful jawline that Louis could just imagine licking, the veins in his neck shifting below his skin, just begging to be bitten. 

“So just remember that, and you’ve got it.” Marcel told him, shifting away. Louis blinked out of his daze and gave him a sweet smile. 

“Thank you so much, Marcel. I really appreciate it.” Louis said softly, smiling. “Hey, how far do you actually have to go? I know Harry and I get off before you do.”

“Not much farther. It’s quite near campus, so if you wanted to walk from the library you could.” Marcel explained. “I know, I look like a hotshot business guy, but I’m still in uni with you and my baby brother.”

“I mean, you look hot, don’t know much about the business bit.” Louis replied with a teasing grin. 

“You think I’m hot?” Marcel put a hand over his heart, making Louis laugh. “I’m flattered, Louis, really.”

“Shut up.” Louis chuckled, gently swatting at his shoulder. It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive. It felt largely like going to class, except he was going to a different place with a different twin, but Louis didn’t feel any different. It was nice. 

The building was really nice. It didn’t look like it was so close to a college. Everything in sight was cream or glass, and the scent of alpha was everywhere. If he focused he could pick up other omegas, but there were very few. If anyone here knew about Rose Pink Omega, they certainly kept it themselves. 

“You’ve got this, Lou. If they say no you didn’t need ‘em anyway.” Marcel told Louis in a soft voice, giving him a wave as he headed on to wherever interns went in this place. The encouragement made Louis smile and he headed over to the main desk with a new sense of confidence.

~ 

“Harryyyyyyy!” Louis sang into his phone, deciding to forgo the bus and just make his way towards the library. 

“Louissss!’ Harry laughed in his ear. “What’s up, mate? I just got out of class so I’ve got a little bit of free time.” 

“Wellll, I haven’t told you, but business has been really slow this month-”

“Oh, shit, Louis, okay. I’ve got some stuff we can try and sell, surely there’s some kind of app we can use-” Harry launched in before Louis could finish. He could definitely be anxious when it came to rent, which Louis understood, but at the moment it was just getting in the way. 

“Calm down, mate. I’ve been applying to a few places and I've got myself something now. I’m gonna stay with Rose Pink but I have something else for the time being.”

“Oh that’s great news!” Louis could practically smell the relief coming through the phone and it made him laugh. 

“Yeah, only problem is I kinda work with your brother now?”

Silence. 

“Harry, listen, I know-”

“Louis, come on.”

“I know, I know you’re upset, but-”

“You two are gonna end up getting together.”

“We’re not, Harry, come on. It’s always been harmless flirting. Wouldn’t it be nice for him to have a friend where he works?”

“I mean, I suppose, but I just…”

“Just what?”

“Can we talk about this in person?” 

~

After a little while, Louis and Harry were seated in one of their favorite cafes. 

“So.” Louis took a long sip of his tea before leaning back in his seat. “Spill.”

“Spill what? This coffee is delicious.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him. 

“You know what.” Louis chuckled with an eye roll. “What’s the big deal? Marcel is an alpha and I’m an omega. We’ve been flirting for a while now. I still see it as harmless, and I really don’t think anything will come from it. But you disagree?”

“Yeah, I disagree. Marcel has told me that he’s into you. But he doesn’t want to date you because of me. You’re my best friend.”

“Oh.” Louis went quiet. He felt so strange. Inside, he was bursting with joy. He felt exactly like a little kid who had found out that their playground crush liked them back. But he was supposed to be an adult, and adults don’t date their best friends’ siblings. Especially not their identical twin. Alpha and omega be damned, Marcel still had Harry’s face.

“I just don’t want to be left behind. If you and Marcel get together you’re both gonna forget about me and whenever I want to hang out with my best friend or my fucking brother I’m just gonna end up being a third wheel.”

“Hey…” Louis couldn’t help but frown. “Harry, that’s not true. If we do end up together, which I honestly seriously doubt, we’re not gonna leave you out. You’re my best mate. He’s your brother.”

“Which is why I feel a little weird about it. I love you both, and if, you know, it doesn’t work out I don’t know whose side I’m supposed to take either.”

“Hey. Unless he cheats on me, feel free to take his side. I get it. You’re family. Family comes first, always. I’d do the same thing for one of my sisters.” 

Louis felt lighter when he saw Harry smile. “Really, Harry. I don’t want to get in between whatever mystical identical twin shit you’ve got going on. I do have a crush on him, I will admit that, but if I don’t have your blessing then…” Louis paused and gave a dramatic, wistful sigh. “I suppose I will just continue my harmless flirting and we’ll have to move on and find love with whoever else we can-”

“Stop!” Harry was laughing loudly now, attracting the attention of other patrons in the cafe. Louis didn’t even care, he loved to see his best friend happy. 

“You have my blessing. But I’m not gonna lie to you, for all the flirting, Marcel is a bit of a tough nut to crack. We’re twins, but you’d be surprised at the stuff he keeps from me.” 

“Oh, so are you telling me I’m gonna be the one sharing details about us having sex?” Louis smirked. 

“I can one hundred percent guarantee that he will not share that with me.” Harry giggled. “And I would not like to hear about it, thanks. He’s just….he’s very private. Keep that in mind as you try to woo him.”

“Will do.” Louis chuckled softly, finishing his tea. “Hey….thanks, Harry. Really. I really appreciate you being so cool about this. I promise not to hurt him or do anything to come between you two.” 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to be so serious.” Harry chuckled, waving a hand. “Just don’t hurt each other.”

“Sir yes sir.” Louis replied, giving a mini salute which earned him a fond eye roll. 

~ 

Louis logged on to work that night, having locked the door. He posted that he was only offering private sessions that night, and a few came through. He gave the ones who paid the most first priority, and of course the first one ended up being BigBad25. 

“Hello there.” Louis spoke in a sweet little voice, batting his eyelashes at the camera. As usual the other’s screen was totally dark and he could hear nothing from his speakers. 

‘Good evening princess.’

“Princess? I can be your princess if you want.” Louis giggled, lifting his finger up to bite the side of. Ugh, sometimes he hated this character. But he was good at it, and that proved itself when he got a notification that he had just been tipped ten pounds. 

“Thank you. Does that mean I can call you my king?” He purred, chuckling as he read the affirmative answer. “My king. What does my king want to see tonight, hm? I have your favorite right here.” He lifted up one of the more lifelike dildos he had, one hand moving over the tip like he would if it was real. 

‘Yes. Use that and your clamps.’ 

“Yes, my king.” Louis replied sweetly, putting the dildo between his legs. He shifted the camera down some, lifting his hands up to tease his own nipples. He pinched and rolled them between his fingers, moaning softly. 

“Nice and hard for my king.” He purred, shifting to grab one of the clamps. He teased himself, slowly sliding the side of it over his chest before letting it shift into place, moaning softly before doing the same to the other one. 

“Fuck, it feels so good..” Louis moaned softly, twirling the chain around his fingers to get it tight before he gave it a tug. 

‘There’s a good boy.’ He read and another thirty was sent to him. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“What do you want me to do now, my king?” He purred sweetly, but the next thing he knew, his screen was black. He frowned softly and leaned forward, going to try and fix it before he realized that the chat had been ended. 

“What the fuck?” Louis frowned, going to his BigBad25’s profile to send him a rather scathing message, feeling quite pissed off. But before he could, he got a notification that he had been sent a hundred pounds with a message. 

‘So sorry had to leave family’s here see you soon <3’ 

Louis shook his head and typed out a response before moving along to the next private session. He almost never had feelings for the men he performed for, but BigBad25 was different. He just wanted to see who was behind the screen for once, afraid he was falling for a creepy old man. Because the words he wrote were far too sweet, too kind for someone who didn’t mean them. 

~

After a successful night, Louis woke up that morning ready to head to his desk job. He had a real desk. All he really did was answer phones and let people in, but still. It was better than cleaning up after other people. 

He was sat at his desk when a cup of coffee laid itself on the desk. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw those familiar green eyes twinkling back at him. 

“Good morning gorgeous.” Marcel greeted, lifting his own cup at him before sipping. 

“Good morning, Marcel.” Louis chuckled, taking the cup in his hand. “Just so you know, I don’t drink coffee. I prefer tea in the morning.” He gave him a sweet smile.

“I know. Take a sip.” The alpha chuckled. Louis raised an eyebrow and did as he was told.   
“Well, well, well, you’ve pleasantly surprised me this morning. Would be better if I knew you hadn’t asked Harry.”

“Hey, I was going to make you coffee. I’m glad I asked him or you would’ve been mad at me.” Marcel chuckled, perching himself on the edge of Louis’ desk. He got a good look at Marcel’s legs this way and those were always a welcome sight. Despite being covered in the pleated chinos, Louis could still use his imagination. 

“Mad at you? Never.” Louis said sweetly, making Marcel grin. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Marcel chuckled softly. “So I have something to ask you.”

“Go on.” Louis replied, taking a sip of his tea. 

“So, I also asked my brother about what you might be doing tonight, and he mentioned a variety of things.”

Louis’ heart stopped for a moment. There was no way. Harry wouldn’t out him like that, not to Marcel. He knew the boy didn’t want him to date his brother, but that was cruel. Unlike the Harry he knew. 

“But none of them were having dinner with me.” Marcel took a slow sip of his coffee, his eyes sliding over Louis’ body nice and slow. It made Louis blush. 

“Hm, interesting way of asking, going through your brother.” Louis couldn’t help but tease, grinning at him. “I’ll have to check my calendar and get back to you.” 

“Please do. I’ve already made reservations downtown for us, and I’d hate to have to take my brother in your place.” Marcel teased, making Louis laugh. 

“I’ll let you know. Which reminds me, I don’t think I have your number?” 

Marcel nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Louis a moment later. 

Louis added his number and saved himself as ‘Lou’ with a pink rose emoji. It didn’t have to mean anything. Maybe he just liked that emoji. But he knew that if he and Marcel were going to be dating, he would have to know about his other job. He figured he could start with inconspicuous hints like that. 

After texting himself he handed the alpha his phone back. 

“Thanks, love. I’ll see you tonight?” Marcel asked as he straightened up again. 

“Maybe.” Louis said sweetly. Marcel chuckled and shook his head as he went off to wherever the interns were supposed to be. 

‘Guess who got a date?’ Louis texted Harry. A moment later Harry was sending him a screenshot of the exact same text from Marcel, making him laugh. 

‘See? Already perfect for each other.’ He sent. 

‘I hate you both. Enjoy me as an alpha.’ 

Louis rolled his eyes and went back to work, already thinking about the date later that night. 

But it never ended up happening. 

Louis sensed it around the middle of the day. He felt his skin start to get hot, and he found himself tugging at his collar more often. He tried his best to focus and get his work done but he found himself focusing on the image of Marcel’s legs, his biceps. He wanted desperately to see that body underneath those modest clothes. Harry was fit, but he couldn’t compare to his brother. There was something about an alpha version of his best friend that was just…

And that was when Louis knew he was in heat. 

He managed to leave the office and get on the bus home without incident. Luckily Marcel had to stay behind for something so he was alone, trying to just focus on getting home. When he was in heat it was always when he made the most money, which would have made him mad when he wasn’t lost in this haze of arousal. Alphas taking advantage of omegas in heat wasn’t new, and that of course extended to the work he did, but still. 

Finally, after what felt like agonizing hours of sitting on the bus and trying to hide his scent from nearby alphas, he was home. 

“Leave me alone Harry I’m going to work!” Louis yelled out as he sped down the hall, going into his room and locking the door. He got no response, but he knew from his scent that the other omega felt his pain. 

He usually offered special prices for when he was in heat, allowing for more requests that he wouldn’t do when he was normal. But again, money. Not to mention the satisfaction he got from it. 

He copied and pasted his list before going live. He went ahead and stripped while he waited for people to come online. 

“Hello everyone.” He greeted, smiling sweetly into the camera. “As you can tell from my list today, it’s my first day in heat. Give me all your dirty requests, anything you’ve ever wanted to see me do. Now’s your chance. Just keep in mind the prices listed. As much as I’ll do anything-” this word came out in a breathy moan. “Right now, I know my worth and I won’t honor any request without payment first.” 

He knew it was fairly early for most of the perverts who watched him, but he still had a few people come online. Most of the requests were just to touch himself and say their screenname, which he could easily oblige. After about an hour of this he had plenty of money but he was nowhere near satisfied. 

Then he got that familiar notification. 

Maybe BigBad25 had his own notification noise, so what?

“Well hello there, BigBad25.” Louis said in a husky voice, reaching up and circling his nipples with the pads of his fingers. “I’m in heat. Any requests?”

‘Where’s that lifelike dildo I bought you, darling?’ 

“Got it right here.” Louis giggled, reaching back for the one he meant and lifted it up. He started to move his hand over it, feeling the veiny plastic against his skin.

“Ride it.” 

“Yes sir.” Louis replied, reaching back to grab some lube. He didn’t need it, his body produced enough slick, but he got a lot of requests to use it. As he did he listened as plenty of tips came through. 

“Thank you so much. Hang on, let me give you all a good view.” Louis hummed and moved out of frame. He went over to his desk and set the dildo on the chair, shifting back to move his laptop. He made sure he was in frame, grinning into the camera. He went and faced his desk, letting the camera get a good shot of his back. He knew his ass-ets well enough. 

He reached down and held it steady, biting his lip as he allowed himself to sink down on it, a moan bursting it’s way out of his mouth.

“Oh fuck, so big..” He groaned softly, slowly circling his hips as he got used to the stretch. It didn’t take long. He started to bounce on it, both hands holding onto the edge of his desk. 

His imagination began to take over then. He felt hot breathing against his ear, on his neck, before soft lips began moving over his skin. The sharpness of teeth before a wet tongue began lapping over his skin, soothing the delicious pain. 

He felt hands move over his body that weren’t his own. Big, strong Alpha hands, sliding over his arms, his tummy, up to his nipples to tug and play with them.

“Oh, yes...please, Alpha…” He moaned out loud, bouncing faster. 

He felt those strong arms wrap around him, thick thighs pressing underneath his own as he kept moving, searching for the one thing he most desperately craved when he was like this. 

“P-Please, Alpha, give me your knot...I want it...need it s-so bad, please..” He begged aloud, throwing his head back. 

“Take it, little omega.” Louis heard Marcel’s voice in his head and it just made him moan louder. He felt that familiar tingling in his belly and he bounced faster than ever. 

“Oh, God, I’m gonna come..” 

“Come for me, Louis, go on….such a good boy..” Louis heard Marcel’s deep, sexy voice in his head and it was all over. He was really going to need to disinfect his desk. 

After Louis had pulled the toy out of him and set it aside, he went back over to his laptop, grinning at the amount of money he’d pulled in. 

“What’s next?”

~ 

Louis’ heats often lasted about a week, and very often those weeks were when he pulled the most money. When he found out that Harry had covered for him for missing his date with Marcel, he paid Harry’s half of the rent for the month. He ignored his protests and told him that he wanted to repay Harry for doing that for him. 

Besides, he had rescheduled his date and Marcel was paying. 

Louis was waiting at the bus stop, dressed in a pair of tight black trousers and a blue t-shirt. He thought that the color would bring out his eyes. He was nervous, unable to keep from checking his phone practically every minute. 

He hadn’t really realized how much he actually liked Marcel until that fantasy. Now it felt like he couldn’t get him out of his head. It didn’t help that he lived with his twin, and that Harry was starting to tease him about his crush finally coming to fruition. 

He looked up when the bus came and he went to get on it, unable to help the shy smile that came when he spotted the alpha in his usual spot. He was dressed in his usual pleated brown pants, white shirt with his hair slicked back. That alpha confidence showing through the easy smile he gave Louis. 

“Hello, darling.” He greeted him, making Louis’ smile widen as he went to sit next to him. 

“Hi. So...where are we headed? You’ve kept it a secret for too long now.” 

“Shush, you’ll see.” Marcel chuckled, placing a hand, palm up, on his own thigh. Louis felt shy, sure, but not that shy. He reached out and took the alpha’s hand, and soon their fingers were laced together. It made him grin even more. 

“Well, it better be nice. I have very expensive taste, you know.” Louis teased him, finding his nerves already starting to fall away. This was Marcel, his best mate’s brother. He didn’t need to be nervous, no matter how gorgeous he was. 

“Oh, I know.” Marcel chuckled. “You have that way about you. But I’m more than happy to buy you the world. Even if it makes me broke.” 

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Louis teased, chuckling softly. It didn’t take very long for them to head into downtown, passing their building to the restaurant district. They got off there, and Louis didn’t let go of Marcel’s hand. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the restaurant Marcel stopped in front of. 

“No.” He grinned. 

“Oh, yes.” Marcel chuckled, guiding him inside. “Hello, I have a reservation. Should be under Styles.” 

“Ah, yes. If you will follow me, Mr. and Mr. Styles.” The host smiled at them, leading them along to a private table. The place just screamed fancy. Darkened lights, long tablecloths, plenty of scheduled little areas. 

“Mr. and Mr. Styles, eh?” Louis grinned once they were seated and left alone, opening up his menu. 

“Got a ring to it, doesn’t it?” Marcel grinned right back, making Louis chuckle. 

“Eh, maybe. We’ll have to see how this goes first, won’t we?” Louis gave Marcel a smirk which caused him to laugh obnoxiously loudly. He practically slapped a hand over his mouth, his face going red which just sent Louis into his own quiet hysterics. 

The rest of their date went an awful lot like that, just quiet laughter and teasing. Louis loved it. He really felt like he could finally separate Marcel from Harry, could keep his date from his best friend. 

After they had nearly finished eating and were deciding on dessert, Marcel reached out to place his hand on Louis’ again. 

“I do have something I need to share with you.” 

“Oh, God, don’t tell me you have an STD.” 

They both had to stifle their laughter once again before Marcel could grow serious. 

“No, it’s, um, it’s about Harry.” 

“What about him?” Louis asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. 

“He, well...he’s told me quite explicitly not to see you. He doesn’t want to feel like the third wheel between his brother and his best friend. And he doesn’t want there to be any complicated sort of feelings if we end up together and it doesn’t end well.” 

Louis couldn’t help but smile. “He’s told me the same thing.”

“Well, I just wanted to tell you….he’s my brother, yes. But I can’t allow him to come between us. I have feelings for you. I feel like this date has gone well enough for a second, and I hope you agree. I just wanted you to know that, despite how Harry feels, I do want to be with you, and I hope you want to be with me. I just wanted to be upfront about that. I don’t like secrets.” 

Louis swallowed a little at the thought of the secret that he would have to keep from him. 

“I understand. I’ve already told Harry my feelings on this. I want to be with you too. I’d love a second date. And I told him that if things don’t end well between us, assuming we get that far, I understand that he will side with you. Unless you cheat on me or something like that.” He smirked. “I get it. Family comes first, always. To be honest, I would have made a move on you ages ago if I thought it wouldn’t upset him.” 

“Oh yeah? Describe this move you would’ve made.” Marcel smirked. Louis opened his mouth immediately to defend himself but was saved from having to do so when the waiter arrived to take their dessert order. 

“You may ask, but you’ll never know.” Louis chuckled after he was gone, making Marcel laugh again. 

~

After a series of more dates like the first, Louis and Marcel were officially a couple. They did all the ‘gross coupley things’, as Harry deemed it. They’d switched up their bus seats so that they could sit next to each other and hold hands on the way to wherever they were going. Marcel often came by after work to visit Louis or take him on another date. They surprised each other with breakfast or lunch or whatever else. Harry hated it and almost always acted grossed out, especially when they kissed. But Louis knew he was just joking around. 

But the best moments were when he and Marcel were at work. 

They weren’t alone, far from it. But they still felt like they were in a little bubble of their own. Marcel was often bringing him tea with a side of kisses and they spent a lot of their breaks together, lunch or otherwise. Louis loved it. It had been a long time since he’d had a boyfriend, and Marcel was a perfect one. He always asked him about his day, held open the door for him, insisted on paying for their dates. 

Sure, Louis could certainly afford it, but he loved that Marcel insisted on it. It made him feel special. 

The only thing that wasn’t perfect was the secret Louis was keeping. He didn’t want Marcel to know about his second job. He was afraid that he would think badly of him if he found out that he was a sex worker. He and Marcel had never talked about that, and Louis wasn’t sure how to bring it up organically. 

But he had to keep working, as he had to make more money than the receptionist gig was giving him. Every Wednesday night, Louis lied to Marcel and told him that he was meeting with a study group. He’d asked Harry to leave the house on those nights, and to tell Marcel that he had reserved the house for his study group. Harry had made it clear he wasn’t happy about lying and he was even more unhappy about being pushed out of his own place for a lie, but he went along with it. At least for a while. 

Louis was in the middle of a live session, playing with himself and talking dirty to the camera when he heard someone come in. Harry would have told him and he had no texts on his phone, so he quickly told his viewers goodbye and shut his laptop, hiding his toys. He just managed to throw a blanket over himself when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Yes?”

He watched the doorknob slowly turn, and Marcel revealed himself to him. Louis let out a whine and threw a pillow at him. 

“What the hell, Marcel? I didn’t know you had a key! I thought I was about to be murdered!”

“And your only response to it is yes?” Marcel teased him, grinning softly as he came in. “I was trying to call. I thought you had a study group today?”

“It ended early. One of my mates had an emergency.” Louis hated how easy it was to lie to him. 

“Oh...so you were in here alone...wonder what you were doing?” Marcel smirked, his eyes going to Louis’ body underneath the blanket. It made him blush. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He replied with a huff, pulling the blanket up higher. 

“I certainly would.” Marcel chuckled. “What’re you keeping from me? I’m your boyfriend, I deserve to know.” 

Louis didn’t really like how that was worded so he just threw the blanket off, revealing the pink nightie, panties, and fluffy socks he almost always wore when he was working. 

“Happy?” Louis replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He found it strange. This was what he wore for work, this is what people paid to see him in. But, like Marcel said, he was his boyfriend, and it was a step that they had not yet gotten to. It made him feel funny, worried Marcel might reject him. And the silence he was being greeted with certainly wasn’t helping.

“Look, if you don’t like it, I don’t have to wear it. We can forget you saw any of it.” Louis was sitting up and pushing the blanket away, going to take off the socks in a hurry. “We don’t have to acknowledge it, we don’t have to ever speak about this again because yes it’s something I like but if you don’t like it-”

“I never said I didn’t like it.” Marcel spoke quietly, almost too quiet to catch. But Louis stopped and when he caught eyes with him, Marcel’s eyes had darkened. It made Louis shiver in a delicious way. 

“Oh yeah?” Louis raised his eyebrows at him, still in just the nightie and panties. “Show me how much you like it, then.” 

Marcel stepped forward, reaching out. He took Louis’ hand and brought it up to his crotch, and Louis got to feel for himself just how much he liked it. It made him chuckle. 

“See, I don’t think that’s enough.” Louis shifted and started to fiddle with Marcel’s belt. “I’m gonna need a little more from you, Marcel. I said, show me.” 

Marcel reached down and cupped Louis’ chin, lifting his head up as he bent down. He captured Louis’ lips in a soft kiss, his free hand reaching down and undoing his belt on his own. 

“You sure about this?” Marcel whispered against his lips, but Louis’ hands were already moving up to get the buttons on his shirt undone. 

“Absolutely.” Louis whispered before biting Marcel’s lower lip, making the alpha moan into his mouth. Marcel wasn’t near his rut, and Louis wasn’t near his heat, but that was okay. He wanted their first time together to be simple, without the rush of hazy arousal clouding them from really enjoying each other. 

It seemed like no time at all before Marcel was naked and Louis was just in his panties. They’d moved so Marcel was sitting in Louis’ bed, with the omega perched on his hips.

“Fuck, Louis..” Marcel whispered against his lips, shifting to kiss down his jaw. He slid his fingers up to Louis’ chest, his thumbs tapping along his nipples as though he was unsure what was okay. 

It would’ve made Louis smile, but he had other ideas in mind. 

He shifted his hands up and shoved Marcel down onto the bed, making the other let out a surprised gasp. 

“Easy.” Louis said sweetly. “I’m only getting you warmed up.” 

He leaned up and started kissing his way down Marcel’s body, making his way down to his hips. He slid his hand around Marcel’s cock, and the sight of it made his body pulse with want. 

“So big, Alpha.” He purred, starting to stroke him slowly. “I don’t know if I can make it fit...but I’m happy to try.” 

He smirked at Marcel and before he could say anything, Louis was moving down and opening his mouth. He licked slow circles over Marcel’s tip, flicking his tongue over his slit. 

He had never heard Marcel’s voice go so deep and it sent shivers up and down his spine. 

He started to move his head, slowly bobbing up and down to allow more and more of his cock in. 

He didn’t really like giving blowjobs. He hadn’t given many, but the ones he had weren’t very satisfactory. He hated how alphas assumed that giving head turned him on. But with Marcel...he finally understood what they meant. 

Watching Marcel react to what he was doing and feeling his cock on his tongue was doing something to him that he hadn’t even thought possible. Once he had him entirely in his mouth he started to suck like his life depended on it, moving his head more with his hand stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. 

“Oh my god..” Marcel moaned, making Louis lift his eyes up. He had never seen this alpha look so….wild. His sticky hair was starting to come undone, his glasses becoming foggy. His mouth was open so obscenely. His nipples were hard and his chest was bare, unlike Harry’s. His was littered with tattoos…

Okay, no, he was not thinking about his best friend right now. He pulled off with a wet pop, shifting to climb back on top of Marcel. He reached down to take off Marcel’s foggy glasses and kissed him before he could protest. 

“Fuck me.” Louis whispered against his lips. 

Another thing Louis disliked about sex with alphas was that they often tried to mount him. He only liked that when he was deep in heat and his body was yelling at him for a knot. He liked it best when they were facing one another and could have a connection that way, could still kiss. 

But Marcel didn’t try to mount him. He turned them over and laid him down ever so gently, making Louis smile despite himself. 

“What’s that smile for?” Marcel asked him in a cheeky tone as he reached to grab some lube, making Louis roll his eyes. 

“I like that you’re gentle.” He replied honestly. “I like it gentle for the first time with someone. But, don’t get me wrong….in the future you can rough me up all you want.” He smirked. 

Marcel looked at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him hard. It didn’t take much longer for Marcel to start to finger him open. 

Another thing Louis didn’t like about sex with alphas was how they opened him up. His favorite way was to be eaten out, then fingered slow and easy. But most alphas fingered him like they were playing a video game, just mashing about and hoping to find the right spot. He didn’t understand how some alphas found it so difficult. 

But Marcel….it was like he already knew his body. He pressed his finger in slowly and moved it about, kissing softly over Louis’ neck as he added another. His other hand came up to play with his nipples again as he kept scissoring his fingers inside him. It made Louis’ toes curl, his hands coming up to grip at Marcel’s back and hair as he begged for him to stop teasing him. 

Everything about the way Marcel had sex with him was just so...so everything. So good, so hot, so everything Louis liked. Sometimes he bit a little too hard but Louis didn’t even mind having to cover up the marks the next day when it felt this good. He repaid him with plenty of harsh scratches over his skin, anyway. As Louis was practically chanting that he was going to come, Marcel kissed him and they finished together. They hadn’t used a condom and Louis wasn’t on birth control but the chances of them having a child outside of him being in heat were minimal.

Louis panted softly as he looked over at Marcel once they were cuddling, reaching up to cup his cheek. 

“I am never getting rid of you.” He breathed, making Marcel chuckle. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” He replied. Louis smiled and cuddled into his broad chest, closing his eyes.

~ 

Marcel and Louis had been together for a while. Ever since that first time, Louis and Marcel were eager to be alone whenever they could manage it. They were most certainly in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Anytime Marcel was around, Louis was holding his hand. Even at work, but there were no rules against an intern and a receptionist dating, so they were fine. 

He was quite sure that there were rules against quickies in the bathroom, but no one had told them that.

Louis could tell that it was starting to bother Harry. He noticed him look away when they kissed, and he caught the looks of disdain that he sported whenever they were being particularly coupley. He tried to tone it down whenever he was around him, but it was hard when he felt so happy. 

Louis had invited Marcel over for the night, wanting to spend some time with him while Harry had a study group. They’d ordered food and had started some silly film on Netflix when suddenly Harry was bursting through the door. He was clearly upset. 

“Haz? What’s wrong?” Louis asked about the same time that Marcel spoke, “Harry, what’s the matter?” 

Harry ignored them both and headed down to his bedroom, slamming the door. Louis bit his lip and looked up at Marcel. 

“I’ve got it.” Marcel told him, kissing the top of his head before letting him go. “He’s probably just being dramatic, darling. Nothing to worry about.”

He headed down the hall into Harry’s room. Louis messed about on his phone and cleaned up after their meal, trying his hardest not to give in and eavesdrop. Just as he went to sit back down, there was a slam of the door again and Marcel was coming out. He looked up at the other lad but before he could say anything Marcel was pulling on his jacket. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis asked as he stood up, making his way over to him. “Is he okay?”

“You two need to talk. I...I need to be away from here when it happens.”

“What? What are you saying?” Louis sounded a bit panicked, worried as he went to try and grab Marcel’s arm. He pulled away from him rather roughly. 

“Just go talk to him. I’m only a call away. But….but you two need to talk.” Before Louis could make another noise of protest, Marcel was gone. 

Well. Now Louis was pissed. Harry had ruined his date night for something that was probably unimportant and stupid anyway. He stomped down the hallway rather angrily, letting Harry know he was coming before he shoved the door open. 

“So what’s your problem, then?” Louis asked, clearly miffed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over at his best friend. 

“You shouldn’t keep secrets from your boyfriend. My brother is pretty damn smart.” Harry replied in a smug sort of voice, making Louis frown. 

“What are you-”

“He knows about Rose Pink.”

Louis felt the words like a punch to the gut. His eyes actually began to well up with tears, the sting of betrayal washing over him like a gust of icy wind. 

“He knows that I work there. I didn’t say anything about you.” 

Wait. What?

“You work at Rose Pink? Since when?” 

“Since about a month after you told me you were doing it.”

Okay. So that meant that Harry had been doing the same job that he had been for almost as long as they’d lived together. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything? How did Marcel find out about it?”

“Because you were making bank and I’m lucky if I make fifty bucks a night.” Harry replied. “I don’t look enough like an omega to do it. I get comments all the time telling me that I’m on the wrong website, that I need to find a specific fetish website if I’m gonna do this.” 

“Harry..”

“Shut up, I don’t wanna hear your pity or any stupid sage words of advice you have.” There was venom in Harry’s voice and it was definitely a surprise to Louis. “Marcel found out because apparently he subscribes to it. So I guess whatever you two have been doing hasn’t been enough for him.”

A chill went through Louis’ body. 

“Oh, so you wanna hear about your brother’s sex life, is that what I’m hearing?” Louis couldn’t help but fire back, hating the way that Harry was speaking to him. 

“Louis-”

“No no, I’m hearing that you wanna hear about how Marcel’s sex life is and why it isn’t good enough for him to cancel that subscription.” 

“Louis, I swear to God-”

“Cause I can guarantee it’s good. It’s fucking great, cause I’m having a pretty rough time walking here lately.” He smirked. “Listen, I get it. You’re bitter that I’m making money and that I have a man, I’m sorry you weren’t given what a good omega should have. But God, your brother? Jesus, he should come with a warning because the way he makes me scream is on a whole other level-”

“Shut up!” Harry shouted. “You keep on and I’m gonna tell him!”

Louis just smirked. “Who’s to say he doesn’t already know? He’s my boyfriend, I tell him everything. Shame he can’t get the same from his brother.” He shook his head and left the room, hearing something thump on the door behind him. 

He shook his head and just messaged Marcel about it, getting confirmation that that was indeed what it was about. But Louis played dumb, acting like he didn’t know what Rose Pink even was and teased Marcel about having an account. He went to bed wondering if he had seen him. If he knew what he was keeping from him. 

~

Louis hated his best friend sometimes, and just then was one of those times. Or maybe it was his fault for dating his best friend’s brother, because of course Marcel was worried about him. And it was Louis’ own fault on why he couldn’t tell Marcel why he was upset with him. So Louis was just holding everything in and he was about ready to explode. 

After work he and Marcel were planning on getting some takeaway and heading back to his place. They wanted some distance from Harry. 

Louis was looking forward to it honestly. It would be nice to just be with his boyfriend. 

But Marcel ended up having to cancel last minute and Louis knew he was going to end up having to spend the evening with Harry. So he figured they needed to have a talk. It was dark and just starting to rain as Louis got in the bus. Fitting. 

‘Hey, I’m getting off work now. Do you wanna go out for dinner? My treat.’ He texted Harry. He didn’t get a response until he was practically on their porch. 

He decided to forgo responding and just went inside. 

“Well get ready then, cause I’m here.” He called, finding Harry at the end of the hallway. 

“Can we just order in? I don’t feel like getting out of my pajamas.” Harry spoke in a quiet voice, and he looked tired. He reminded Louis of a little kid and it was too endearing. He couldn’t bear to deny him. 

“Alright, let me get changed and we’ll decide what we want, yeah?” 

Louis went and got changed in some of his comfy pajamas, and before too long they had Netflix up and were waiting on the delivery. 

“So…we need to talk, Harry.” 

“Ugh. That gives me anxiety.” 

“It does for me too.” Louis chuckled. “But it needs to happen.” 

“I know.” Harry sighed, looking down at his lap as he began playing with his fingers. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want you to laugh at me. I know I don’t look like an omega. I get it every day. I just thought, you know, that on there it wouldn’t matter. I am an omega and people are paying to see an omega, so what’s the issue? But that’s the issue. I don’t look like one. I just wanted to make some money like you do, you know? So I figured to just do the same thing you do and hope it works for me like it does for you. Does that make sense?” 

“You got a bit nonsensical but I understood.” Louis teased him gently, and was thrilled to see a tiny smile on Harry’s lips. 

“I’m sorry for getting upset with you.” He said softly. 

“I’m sorry for saying what I did. That wasn’t cool, and you did ask me not to.” Louis sighed, shaking his head at himself. 

“It’s okay. But I do have to apologize for something else.” Harry said softly. 

Louis frowned but before he could say anything their food arrived. He went to get it and he had to wait anxiously as they both got everything set up. Harry began to eat but Louis didn’t, awaiting his answer. Harry finally rolled his eyes at him. 

“You waiting isn’t gonna make me talk any faster.” 

“Well go ahead and tell me, then I’ll eat.” 

“You’ll hate me, Louis.” 

“There’s no way, Harry.” 

“With this? I hate that I did it, I really regret it, and I’m really sorry.” 

“Spit it out. You’re scaring me.” 

“I told Marcel about me working, yes. But I told him about you too.” 

Louis felt his entire body go cold. Then just as quickly he felt everything go hot as he was filled with rage. “You what?” 

“I said I was-“ 

“You think sorry is just gonna fix that? We had a date and he cancelled on me today. Oh my god, he’s probably gonna break up with me now. I bet he thinks I’m a whore.” 

“Louis-“ 

“He made me happy, Harry, for fuck’s sake! I know he’s your brother, but God I’ve been so fucking happy with him, and you ruined it!” 

“Louis, please-“ 

“I don’t wanna hear your goddamn excuses!” 

“Just listen!” 

“What? What could you possibly say to redeem yourself right now?” 

“He already knew!” 

And Louis’ body went cold again. He was shivering, but the rage was gone. Now he was just scared. 

“How did he already know? I didn’t tell him.” 

“I figured as much. But you’re not gonna believe it, Louis.” 

“And I don’t think I wanna hear it.” Louis shook his head, taking his food and standing up. 

“Louis…” Harry watched as Louis made it to the hallway. “He’s BigBad25.” 

Louis laughed, shaking his head as he turned back to Harry. “Jesus, Harry-“ 

“Ask him.” Harry interrupted. His voice was pleading, and Louis could tell from his eyes that he wasn’t lying. “Please. Just ask him.” 

Louis stayed very still as he looked over at his best friend before shaking his head. He went back to his room, locking the door behind him. 

He set his food aside and logged onto Rose Pink, not even bothering to change or anything. He showed that he was online and merely asked for private shows. Just like he thought, BigBad25 was online. 

He accepted the request for a private show and waited for the camera to focus on him. 

“Hello darling.” Was the message he got from BigBad25 once he was online.

“Hi Marcel.” He replied. 

There was a long pause. Then typing. And typing. 

“Turn your camera on. Speak to me. Or I’m going offline and blocking your number.” 

It didn’t take very long before Marcel’s face was on the opposite screen. It broke Louis’ heart. But it also steeled his resolve. 

“Why?” 

“Why what? Specifically?” 

“Why hide? Why watch me? Why not speak to me like a man? How’d you get all the money and why give it to me and not your brother? And I don’t mean as a tip, just like, as helping with rent?” 

“That’s a lot of questions.” 

“I have plenty more.” 

“Honestly, I was scared to talk to you. Scared to show you it was me. I’ve had a crush on you for so long, ever since you and Harry met, really. I’ve been on this website for a long time, just, you know. To pass the time, really.” Marcel had the decency to look sheepish. 

“How’d you get so much money?” 

“I...also lied about being an intern?” 

“What?” Louis frowned. 

“Yeah, I’ve been hired there. They thought I was so good that they were ready to keep me even before my degree. I’m not sure if that’s legal. But I’ve been getting paid to be there, same as you.” 

“Well I would congratulate you if the circumstances were different.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, Louis, I really am.” 

“Now that you’re my boyfriend, and I know it’s you, do you want me to stop?” 

Marcel went very quiet, and Louis had to check that his speakers hadn’t just broken. 

“Hello?” 

“I’m here.” 

“Well?” 

“No.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows. This went against everything he knew about alphas. Even Marcel was possessive and he was one of the more mild alphas he’d met. 

“It’s weird, but, seeing you perform like this is just..I like knowing that you’re mine. Even if you put on this show for other people, nobody touches you. You're entirely in control of it. And it just helps me feel like…..like you’re still mine, you know?”

Louis sighed softly, shaking his head. “Can you come over? Or maybe I should come to your place, Harry is still upset..” 

“I’d like that a lot.” 

“I’ll text you.” 

~

Louis met Marcel about halfway between their houses, and walked with him back to his place. He didn’t want to have Harry around. 

Marcel unlocked the door and led Louis inside, but before he could start talking Louis had him pushed up against the wall, his back to it. 

“Louis, what-“ 

“Don’t talk.” Louis whispered to him, starting to kiss down his jaw slowly. “It’s my turn.” 

Marcel, to his credit, obeyed. Louis could feel how hard he was already. 

“I bet you loved watching me, knowing I didn’t know it was you.” Louis gently nibbled on his skin. 

“Giving me all that money. You wanted to feel like my sugar daddy, hm?” He slowly started undoing the buttons on Marcel’s shirt. 

“You always requested things, but they weren’t too weird. You wanted my nipples played with-“ as he spoke he pinched Marcel’s nipple and listened to him whine. 

“And you wanted me to ride that dildo you bought me.” Louis suddenly smirked. “You know, I’ve always wondered something..” 

“Yes?” Marcel already sounded rather ragged. 

“Was that a mold of you?” Louis slid his hand into Marcel’s pants and listened to him really moan. “It was so real...so lifelike...Wanted me to fuck myself with your cock? Not even knowing it was you?” 

Marcel didn’t answer right away, and Louis shifted to nip at his other nipple. 

“Yes.” Marcel groaned. “Yes, it was a mold of me.” 

“You dirty little thing.” Louis chuckled, slowly starting to stroke him. “You knew that I would fuck myself on your cock without even knowing it was you. Did it get you off? You requested it so many times, after all..” 

“I loved it.” Marcel breathed, tilting his head back and moaning softly. “Loved knowing it was me..” 

“You want me to have the real thing?” Louis purred, squeezing Marcel’s cock in his hand. 

“Fuck yes.” 

Marcel always left Lous sweating and groaning but this time was different. He didn’t know how to explain it. It just was. Afterwards when they were naked and cuddling, Louis lifted his head and set his chin on Marcel’s chest. 

“I just have one more question.” 

“Go on.” 

“Why BigBad25?” 

“Well..” Marcel smiled shyly. “You know the whole alpha and omega thing came from wolves, right? So...big bad wolf?” 

“Okay.” Louis laughed. “What about the 25?” 

“...that’s how big my dick is. In centimeters.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Louis was laughing even harder. 

“Hey, I thought it was pretty clever.” 

“It wasn’t. It was dumb. But endearing.” Louis smiled and kissed Marcel’s cheek. 

~ 

In the end, Louis was still working at Rose Pink. He liked the work, and he still treated BigBad25 like he was his favorite, which he was. After each session, Marcel would come into his room and give him what he couldn’t give himself. 

Harry quit the website and started at a part time job close to campus. He also found himself a sweet alpha called Liam and often bragged to Louis about how good he was in bed. 

Marcel continued to work and moved up in the ranks until he was able to have Louis as his own private receptionist, which came with plenty of perks for them both. 

In short, sometimes using your sexuality for profit works, and sometimes it doesn’t. Either way can bring happiness.


End file.
